As typical laundry machines, there are a washing machine and a drying machine. In particular, the washing machine generally includes a pulsator-type washing machine and a drum washing machine. Of such washing machines, there is a washing machine having a drying function, which can perform not only a washing operation, but also a drying operation.
In a drum washing machine, a tub is horizontally arranged. In the tub, a drum is also horizontally arranged. Laundry, which is contained in the drum, is tumbled as the drum rotates. As a result, the laundry is washed.
The tub functions to contain wash water. The drum contains laundry to be washed.
The drum is rotatably installed in the tub.
A rotating shaft is connected to a rear wall of the drum. The rotating shaft receives a rotating force from a motor. The rotating force, which is generated in accordance with rotation of the motor, is transmitted to the drum via the rotating shaft, thereby rotating the drum.
The drum rotates not only in a washing operation, but also in rinsing and spin-drying operations. During such rotation, the drum is vibrated.
The rotating shaft extends through the rear wall of the tub such that it is protruded outwardly of the tub. The rotating shaft is rotatably supported by a bearing housing. The bearing housing is rigidly connected to the rear wall of the tub. For this reason, the vibration of the drum is directly transmitted to the tub.
In order to damp the above-mentioned vibration, a suspension unit is provided. Generally, the suspension unit is connected to the tub, to damp the vibration of the tub. Thus, the vibration generated during the rotation of the drum is transmitted to the tub, and is damped by the suspension unit.